


Mother!Reader x Child!Hibari Momentous Memories

by Cow_Moooooo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Moooooo/pseuds/Cow_Moooooo
Relationships: Colonnello (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Wake up Kyoya.” You quietly said to your black haired child when he opened his grey eyes to look up at you, you looked down at him lovingly. “It’s time to go see your daddy so get ready.” with that you gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked away. After a couple of minutes he walked down the steps all dressed. “Are you ready Kyoya?” You asked him and he nodded in response. “Okay come now lets go see your father, don’t forget the flowers.” you picked him up and walked out to the car, got in and drove off.

Once you got to your destination you got out of the car with Kyoya right by your side.You both walked into the cemetery and went to a tombstone that read, “In loving memory of (husband’s name) Hibari loving father and husband.” Kyoya gently set the flowers down and prayed and you did as well.

~~~~~~~Le timeskip to when you get home~~~~~~~

Once you got back home you looked down at Kyoya and said, “Kyoya do you want to play a game?” The black haired boy looked up at you, curious. “You know like hide and go seek.” you smiled. “....Okay..” He said. “I’ll count!” You happily said and covered your eyes “One….Two…” You heard little steps runoff in the distance. After finally getting to 20 you went to look for your little child. “Ready or not here I come!” You yelled looking around for about 10 minutes. You sighed and looked down. ‘Damn, he’s a good hid-’ You stopped you thoughts when you saw little feet popping out of the bottom of your bed. You facepalmed then giggled and said. “Found you! You're under the bed!” you smiled and he got out, you looked at the time “Oops Kyoya it’s time for bed.” you picked him up and walked him upstairs “Go brush your teeth and get your pj’s on then I’ll sing to you.” You said smiling down at him.

Once he was done and tucked in bed you sat next to him and smiled and started to sing. “Memories shine like stars in the night sky, don’t forget who you are you will always be safe in my heart you wander down a path and I’m beside you always I’ll be right beside you I’ll be here to guide you forever always.”

~~~~Time skip to the morning~~~~

You woke up to a tiny hand pinching your cheek “Ugh I’m up, I’m up!” You said sitting up and looking down at Kyoya. He gave a little smile as he looked up at you causing you to smile yourself “Alright, alright let’s go.” You went to shower and dressed in a white summer dress with a straw hat with a white rose on the side of it then left to the pet store.

Once you got there you told him “You know Kyoya I love small animals more than big ones.” He looked up at you and gave you a questioning look “Well, if you think about it small animals aren't weaklings and have their methods of survival; otherwise they would have died out long ago I like them the best because it just proves that size doesn’t matter.” you said with a smile on your face. Kyoya wander off to look at the small animals so you decided to look at some of the puppies. “Excuse me kora.” You looked up to see a blonde male smiling down at you “Y-yes?” You stuttered. “I’m sorry to bother you kora but you are a very beautiful lady so I couldn’t help but to talk to you. My name’s Colonnello and you are?” The blonde male said with a huge grin on his face while from afar Kyoya was glaring him down.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day you and that certain blonde started talking and soon became very close. Although you both rarely hanged out because something would always come up and you always noticed it had to do with Kyoya. For example; today you had told Kyoya that you were going to hang out with said blonde but he responded with a sneeze and a fever. “Kyoya, I’ve noticed that there is always something wrong with you whenever I’m going to leave with Colonello… So tell me, what’s really wrong?” You said looking down at him. “.....I don't like him.” You blink “Huh? Why?” He looked up at you. “I don't want you with another guy…” This time you giggled. “Kyoya, don’t be jealous. You’ll always be my one and only.” He stayed quiet so you kissed his forehead and walked away to make him a snack.

~~~~~Le timeskippp to zhe next zay~~~~~

While Kyoya was at school you were at home watching T.V so you could pass time you were watching (favorite T.V show) you heard a knock at the door you sighed and yelled, “Coming!” When you opened the door there was a certain blond standing in the entrance. “(F/N) kora! Can I come in?” You stepped aside. “Sure. Kyoya isn’t home right now so it’s just the two of us.” Once he entered you closed the door and walked to your couch and plopped down. “I was just watching some T.V if you want to join.”  
“Sure kora.” After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke up. “(F/n) I actually came because I wanted to ask you something…” You looked at him with a questioning look. “And that is?”  
“Look, um I...I like you.” He looked down with red covering his cheeks, the sudden confession took you by surprise and you too had started to blush. “Y-you l-like me?” He looked at you. “Do you feel the same way?”  
“I-I..” You took a moment to think. “I do…” Without any warning you were tackled into a hug and you felt small kisses on you neck. “C-Colonnello!?”  
“Hehe sorry I just got excited kora.” And for the rest of those hours you two had talked a cuddled.

He left right when Kyoya came home. “Did you have fun at school today?” He just responded with a small nod. “Who came over?” His eyes narrowed a bit. “Was it that male?” You looked down at him. “Kyoya, I have to tell you something.” He looked up at you. “Me and Colonnello are dating.” This time he was glaring at you. “Leave him then.” His response caught you by surprise but you finally said. “Kyoya I’m not leaving him, I like him. I really do and you’re too young to understand.” He looked furious “No! No! I don’t want another daddy! You can’t like another person! Don’t start forgetting about daddy!” He ran off to his room. “Kyoya!” You ran up after him. “Kyoya, it’s not like that we’re only dating!” There was no response so you sighed to yourself and walked away. But of course you and him had never fought before so you broke down his door so you could be able to talk to him. After half an hour he wasn’t mad anymore well... At you, he hated Colonnello.


End file.
